Humble
by LuciaLehkost
Summary: A collection of Elias and Mikael and how they manage their feelings for each other through season 4. And beyond. Elias x Mikael. Melias fic. This is a translation of my original work, post in spanish
1. Chapter 1

HUMBLE

Mikael: Guys, i`ve an idea for the next video

Mikael: what about a tag

Adam: what is that?

Mutta: Adam, you can`t call yourself a youtuber if you don`t know what a tag is

Ok, we can do a tag, but what tag

Mutta: everything but the ice bucket bullshit

Mikael: that`s not a tag, that`s a challenge

Adam: hahahahaha

WHAT. TAG

yousef, help please

Yousef: What about 50 thing about me?

"Your looking through my things!?"

Her sister shout made Elias stop paying atention to the conversation with the guys. He was lying in bed, looking his cellphone. These days his mother was very suspicious, and she has reasons to be that way. The thing Elias didn`t like was that she was focusing her efforts in Sana`s behaviour. And that was his fault. He thought about what happened last friday evening, especially what happening the day after when Yousef asked him how he was and Elias answered "Dude, I was so wasted that I don`t remember a thing". The dissapointed look Yousef gaves him hurt like a stab.

But Yousef didn`t understand him. He didn`t understand how scared he was and if only... if only...

"There are lots of things in Islam that don`t fit me either. Like for example, its view of homosexuality. And..."

Elias stand up and went to the kitchen for something to drink. When he was serving the cold tea he noticed that his hands were shaking. He support his weight in the table and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. When he finished his tea and went back to his room, he lied down on the carpet instead on the bed, in front of the window. His phone rang. Mikael had send him a selfie; It seems that the angle was to make the nosetrils look like a bottomless pit.

Mikael: When you stick crayons up on your nose as a kid, this is what you get.

Eias smiled.

We all know that you keep sticking it up.

Mikael: hahahaha

Mikael: What do you thing about the tag?

I don`t have 50 thing to tell

Mikael: What nonsense is that? You`re the most interesting person i know!

Maybe it could be much easier if Mikael didn`t say stuff like that. Maybe it could be easier to ignore it, but when they were in the same room, Elias have to make an effort for not to look a him, not touching him... something really hard because Mikael was a touchy person, always looking for contact and affection.

He felt stupid for having hopes when he knew that almost anybody works for him. Mikael had touch Mutta, Adam, Yousef. And Even. The same way he touched him. But he feel that Mikael look for him more, he look at him more, he talk to him more... Maybe because Elias intensively look for that contact, even though he denied it. He sighed and got up to look through the window. His sister was out, playing basketball, and she didn`t score a single point. That meant she was angry. Or sad.

"Were you fighting with mom?" Elias asked

"Could you tell?"

"I heard" Elias took the basketball ball and score. When Sana throw the ball, she failed again. Yeah, she was worried about something. Suddenly he remembered that last Friday, Youse and Sana had been together after leaving him in Noora's house. What if Yousef had told her something? "What were you doing with Yousef the other day?"

Sana was nervous, and that disturb him. Maybe she knew something? Thinking about Yousef seeing his most vulnerable side and not having any problem in telling his sister made him feel betrayed.

"With Yousef?"

"Yeah, momo told me she saw you together."

"Oh yeah-" Sana hawked "He just walked me home from Noora's"

After saying this, she pass him the ball and stared at him from head to toe, and for a moment Elias thought she knew, she knew about his feelings for Mikael. But he knew his sister, and that was not the problem. _Oh._

"You liked him!" When Sana denied it, Elias smiled widely.

After playing basketball a little bit, they sit on the swings. He felt horrible for thinking his sister would judge him for liking a boy. And mostly he felt guilty for distrust Yousef, even for a moment.

"Yousef is a nice guy" Sana didn`t answered inmediatly

"It's just that he's not a muslim" That was a surprise for Elias

"Yousef is the most muslim guy I know" Sana look at him with sad eyes, slightly skeptical. "He doesn't drink, he's always respectful to everyone..."

"Yeah, but he doesn't believe in Allah"

Elias couldn't help but laugh.

"Doesn't believe in Allah..." He tought about Mikael, drinking, and about the day he told them how Even had kiss him "Do you know how many people I know who say they believe in Alla? But they still drink, steal and vandalize.

Her sister looks thoughtful. He was feeling angry. He felt that he was in love with an hipocrite and that thinking he would reject him is the principal reason why Elias isn't accepting his own feelings.

"What is more important? Saying that you believe in Allah or live like you believe in Allah" Elias look at Sana "The most impotant thing to me at least is knowing that my sister is doing well with a good guy and not only that he goes to the Mosque"

"I don't think mom agrees"

"You know mom just wants what's best for us. It's just that she was born in a completely different country in a completely different time, so she doesn't know what it's like to be us" Worrying his mother another reason for feeling guilty. He was tired of feeling that the fear for disapointing others, enables him to live his own life.

"You have to stop having such a sad face" Elias said, looking at her sister "Because when you're sad, I'm sad too" Sana smiled. _Finally._

"I'm not sad" Elias remembered the last time he had a proper conversation with his sister. She came home really angry, with teary eyes, because some classmate guys tried to take of her hijab. And when Sana smiled at him and said _bring Yousef_ he knew that he could tell his sister what is happening to him.


	2. Chapter 2

RAMADHAN

"He's jealous!"

"Yeah, he is!"

Now everything makes sense. He understood Sana's attitude, everyday more angry, everyday more sad. IF Noora and Yousef had a thing, then Elias was the worst human being ever. He thought Sana was mad at him for punching Isak, and maybe she was, but it can't only be that. At some point, his sister would said something to him, but she only glared at him.

Seeing no reaction in Elias, the boys stopped teasing him; now they weren't paying attention to him. Elias took a glance to Mikael, who was hesitating between paying attention to Mutta and Adam or look at Elias. When their eyes meet Mikael blush and lokk away.

Elias stood up and run away from the guys, suddenly furious. Since he had acceted his feelings for Mikael a few weeks ago, he had realized that they were flirting while chating. He decided to took a risk and made the flirt hotter. And Mikael had gone with the flood. But everytime they see each other in person, Mikael acted like he hadn't make any advances toward Elias.

"Elias, wait!" Mikael shouthed. He was approaching fast to him. The boys were looking from afar, a little worried and confused.

"What do you want" He answered dryly. Mikael look at him like he didn't know what to do.

"Are you ok?"

"And you're asking because...?" Mikael smiled nervously.

"You look pretty affected for the thing about Yousef and Noora."

"What?"

"Eh, the thing is... you're reaction was... weird." Mikael look at the floor. "Are you sure you're not jealous?" Elias felt like he can choke with an hysterical laugh.

"Jealous? Why jealous? I'm mad, Mikael. With Yousef and with myself. And now with you. Mikael look at him; brave enough to question him about his feelings for someone else, but not brave enough to reveal his true feelings. "Are you playing with me or what?"

"No! I... eh" Mikael blushed, and Elias felt how his anger melt replace by a wave of afection. "Why do you say that?"

Elias took his arm and walk with him in order to Adam and Mutta couldn't see them. Mikael walked as faster as him.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. He thought the words will be harder to pronounce, but they weren't. He had represed those feelings for so long that he felt relieved. But his legs were shaking.

But was Mikael who kissed him. He pressed their lips together in an innocent kiss that kept growing in intensity. Elias caressed Mikael's hair and then touched his nape. It was in that moment when Mikael stopped the kiss. His confused and guilty expresion paralyze Elias.

"Are you doing with me the same thing you did with Even?" Mikael had started to walk away and he stopped immediately.

"What did you said?"

"What you've hear" The memories of what happened with Even were like flashes in his head "You're going to say to Mutta and Adan that I kissed you? You're gonna get away from me? Are you..." Mikael was by his side again.

"No" He took gentely his face, look in to his eyes, reassuring. "But it's Ramadhan's second day and I don't wanna have a bonner."

Elias let his breath came out and, with a big smile, he kissed him again.

When Mikael and the boys had gone, Elias texted Yousef: "I've something important to tell you, como to the park nearby my place" He thought about arrange the meeting in his house, but he didn't want that her sister met Yousef in the privacy of her own dinner room.

He found him siting in a bank and they sit together.

"Ey"

"Ey"

"Something happened?" Elias noticed he was worried.

"Yeah" Elias smiled "But it's something good" He didn't look Yousef in the eye when he said: "I kissed Mikael"

For a moment, Yousef didn't say a thing.

"It's weird that you're not drunk this time" Elias laughed. The last time they talked about Mikael and his feelings for him, Elias end up so wasted that Yousef called Sana and he crashed in Noora's shared apartment. "And what happened?"

Elias thought before make an answer.

"He kissed me back" Yousef smiled.

"So, I'm not gonna hear your complaints and your frustrations? And hearing how hot and handsome Mikael is?"

"No"

"And you're not thinking anymore about how Mikael touching your knee for three Missisipi means something?" Ashamed, Elias covered his face with both hands.

"You know what? That I was right. It meant something"

"Yeah, you're right bud"

In that moment he received a notification. Mikael had sent him a message.

Mikael: After faking in front of Adam and Mutta that nothing had happened, you can't ask me to wait for tomorrow to see you. I want to see you NOW. I miss you :(

Elias' smile was the widest Yousef has ever seen.

"Is it Mikael?"

"Yeah, I've said him to come here. I'm sure he's on his way here" Yousef smiled.

"Should I go, then?" Elias thought about it.

"When he comes here, maybe. But now I want to ask you something" He got Yousef's attention. "What happened between Noora and you?"


End file.
